The Factions
This page details the 5 major factions in the city of Drakkenheim at the time of the adventures of the Drakkenforce . The Hooded Lanterns The Hooded Lanterns are the militia defense group of the kingdom of Drakkenheim. Led by their Lord Commander Elias Drexel The former military commander and guard for the King and Queen of Drakkenheim. They patrol the Shepard's gate; one of the entrances to the city of Drakkenheim. They scour the city in search parties for supplies, weapons, and gear for their faction to continue to protect the city the best they can. The Heroes of our campaign Veo Sjena, Sebastian Crowe, and Pluto Jackson became acquainted with one of the Lord Commander's children, Petra after saving her from the ratlings in Episode 1: The Rat's Nest. The Followers of the Falling Fire The Followers of the Sacred Flame are the main religion in the world of the campaign of Dungeons of Drakkenheim. There however is a group who has branched away following the influences of a former flame keeper named, Lucretia Mathias. She, like Sebastian Crowe also had a vision of the Meteor falling on Drakkenheim and took it upon herself to compile sacred text and publish it for followers of her sect. Followers of this faith take shelter in Saint Selina's Asylum and embed the Delerium into their hearts. They were encountered by Drakkenforce in Episode 25. The Silver Order The Silver Order is a military group of paladins from The Kingdom of Alleria who have come to Drakkenheim allegedly to destroy the Delirium and free Drakkenheim from its curse. They are a Military Unit under the command of Theodore Marshall of Alleria with the aid of Ophelia Reed, a flame keeper of the falling fire. They are introduced in Episode 17: Truth Be Told. The Queen's Men The Group known infamously as the Queen's Men are a large population of the most dangerous and conniving criminals, devoted to the desires of their hearts to steal, kill, and exploit the rich, poor, innocent, and/or guilty. They are one faction under the rule of The Queen of Thieves, a being of unknown form, gender, race or class. The Amethyst Academy The Amethyst Academy is a guild of mages throughout the Material Plane that have refuge in a many cities. They are an elite group of magic users in the world of Dungeons of Drakkenheim and have taken an interest in the delirium that is found within Drakkenheim. In the campaign of Drakken Force we find that The Academy took Sebastian away from his home when he was a child following his vision of the meteor falling on the city. in the Academy Sebastian met River the tiefling and she is now the mouth piece of the Academy in the territory of Drakkenheim so it seems. The Academy would wish that the other factions do not gain a foothold in the city so that the Amethyst academy can present itself as the only hope for the city and that only they can find a way to save the city. They have a high interest in the Delerium found within the city and the magical properties it could possess. templates